wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Paladin lore
thumb|right|A human paladin in full Judgement armor thumb|right|A Human paladin in full Redemption The paladins are the virtuous defenders of the weak and tireless enemies of the undead. Mixing elements of the warrior and the priests of the Holy Light, the paladin is a tough melee fighter. The tradition of the Holy Light is unique to a few of the Alliance races and the blood elves of the Horde. The Silver Hand Main article: Knights of the Silver Hand The original paladin order, the Silver Hand was formed in the Second War and lasted until the time of the Plague. Its present and future status are uncertain. Following the invasion of the Scourge, many of its paladins joined a zealous group of followers of the Light known as the Scarlet Crusade. Paladins of Stormwind and Ironforge Others feld south, to the Kingdom of Stormwind. The paladin order now thrives under their new leadership at the Cathedral of Light in Stormwind City. Over time, the followers of the Holy Light spread their philosophy to the dwarves of Ironforge who soon adopted the tenants of the order as well. Blood Knights (Blood Elf Paladins) Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider and his blood elves waited until the newly arrived naaru departed Tempest Keep. He had little interest in what the naaru hoped to accomplish on this shattered world: it was Tempest Keep that had brought him here. At the prince's signal the elves stormed the dimensional fortress, quickly defeating its automated defenses and claiming its satellite structures. The only real threat the elves discovered was a lone naaru who had stayed behind to maintain the keep's defenses. Kael then proceded to sudue the entity, having defeated the being it was sent back to Quel'Thalas to be used as a power source. Back in Silvermoon, Magister Astalor Bloodsworn was not content with this idea. After long months of study and experimentation, he and his fellow wizards learned how to manipulate and corrupt the naaru's luminous energies. In the end the wizards devised a process by which the powers of the Light could be transferred to recipients who had not earned such abilities. Instead of feeding upon the naaru's magic, the blood elves would wield the naaru's Light-given powers themselves. Lady Liadrin, a former priestess, had recently renounced her vows, for she felt the Light had abandoned her people. She learned of the wizards' achievement and volunteered to be the first to bend the stolen powers to her will. With her decision a new order was born: the Blood Knights. These renegade paladins are able to harness the sacred powers of the Alliance's noblest heroes. Most members of the Blood Knights were once part of the Royal Guard – proud defenders of high elven society who came to believe that the Light had failed them in their hour of greatest need. They see their appropriation of the captive naaru's powers as well-deserved justice for their people. Although the Warchief Thrall and High Chieftain Cairne Bloodhoof openly opposed the blood elves' methods, they recognized the Blood Knights' strategic value. Indeed, it is likely that the group figured heavily in the Horde's ultimate decision to offer membership to the blood elves. thumb|left|A dwarven paladin fights for the Alliance Category:Lore Category:PaladinsCategory: Warcraft II unitsCategory: Warcraft III units